


Until You Can't Anymore.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R2 [5]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BadThingsHappen R2 - Ear Injury, Injury, M/M, Temporary Hearing Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Jim and Dimitri go up against Sinbad and his crew. During the fight, an explosion causes Jim to temporarily lose hearing... which also means not being able to hear Dimitri's voice.PROMPT COMPLETED:EAR INJURY.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Until You Can't Anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by monochromekiss!
> 
> If you would like to request a BadThingsHappen prompt for me to complete, please go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735255)! All I ask is that you read the rules and follow them.

"Y'alright there, Harrison?" Jim asks a crew member who's positioned himself over the side of the ship, looking like he's about to keel over. The lanky young man gives a shaky thumbs up, then empties his stomach into the waters below shortly afterward. The co-captain laughs to himself and looks up towards the bridge, where his fiancé, Dimitri, is guiding the ship through the sea. Climbing up the steps, he goes to stand beside the older man.

"Maybe we should've hired a crew with stronger stomachs," Jim remarks with a grimace, looking over the deck at the others, who are watching Harrison throw up with disgusted looks on their faces, having backed away to the other side of the ship. Dimitri laughs and slings an arm around his love's shoulder, pulling Jim in closer.

"I know," he says, nuzzling his nose against Jim's cheek, making the younger smile, "but we're stuck with 'em now until this shipment gets to its destination."

"I mean..."

"James Pleiades Hawkins, you're not suggesting what I think you are," Dimitri scolds jokingly, a grin playing at his lips.

"What? I'm merely implying that perhaps we could play like we're stopping at the nearest port to get more supplies, and then leave them stranded while we ourselves take off with the boat and finish delivering the goods."

"Yeah, but that would be _wrong_ ," the older taps the tip of his fiancé's nose with his index finger and chuckles when Jim bites at it playfully, "but the real question is: will we come back afterwards?"

Jim only smirks at Dimitri, who feigns a gasp but has a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The two then share a laugh at their little joke.

"We've still got a long way to go," Dimitri's arm snakes its way across Jim's midsection on his back, "and this is getting kinda boring, having to steer the wheel from time to time."

"Mm," Jim hums, wrapping his own arm around Dimitri's side, "well, maybe I can help with that."

"Oh, yeah? And how exactly are you gonna do tha...?"

Dimitri's voice trails off as he notices a ship approaching, gaze focusing past Jim and keeping a close eye on it. The orange colored sails of the other vessel billow in the wind as it comes closer, and he starts to feel uneasy. He silently orders Jim to get the crew prepared in case of a battle.

Jim nods, and just as he's heading down the stairs, a blast from the other ship's cannon sounds and a giant ball rams against the side of their vessel, causing the co-captain to be thrown against the railing. Dimitri immediately heads down and rushes over to his partner. As he's helping Jim up, their crew getting into position, another blast sounds, a second ball slamming into the front of their ship, the starboard bow being shattered. The crew fires back, guns loaded and aimed at the opposing ship.

Dimitri takes his own place by a cannon propped up on the side of their ship, with Jim following suite. They both return fire at the opposing vessel. The balls take out one of the sails, and the battle rages on for a good couple of moments. However, they know that they don't have much time to waste with battling this ship if they want to get the shipment delivered in a decent amount of time.

Then, Jim's side of the ship is impacted, the explosion rattling the boat and causing the co-captain to yell out in pain. He covers his ears and about falls out of his seat, stumbling to the side as a crew member takes over. He looks over and sees the captain of the other ship, eyeing him with a smirk on his face.

The ringing in his ears is defeaning, and Jim desperately wants for it to stop. He's pretty sure that his eardrums have most likely burst, or that this ringing will be a permanent thing. When Dimitri rushes to help him, he can see his mouth moving, but he hasn't learned to read lips very well.

Oh, God... if his hearing is permanently impaired, he won't be able to hear Dimitri's voice again.

Motioning to his ears, he hopes that his fiancé will get what he means. Dimitri gives him a confused facial expression, eyebrow cocked. Then, it seems to dawn on him as his mouth goes agape in shock. He then gathers him up in his arms, the ringing getting worse with the movement, and Jim flinches at the motion, most likely having groaned as well because Dimitri looks down at him with an apologetic look.

The captain shouts something at one of the crew members, and Jim is taken down into the infirmary of the ship, Dimitri speaking with the nurse in charge.

The young man is set down on a bed while the nurse checks his ears, the ringing still very prominent but having lessened significantly since the initial blast. He flinches as the nurse gives him some numbing ear drops, his love by his side through the entire examination and treatment. Jim is instructed to take the drops once a week for the next three weeks, as well as not to get water in them or be near any loud sounds, as that can make things worse.

He gives the nurse a deadpan look at the last part, and she only laughs.

The rest of the crew come down to check on their co-captain, and by the way they're smiling, Jim guesses that the other vessel had either retreated or given up on fighting, though the former was more plausible. Man, he has to give props to the ship for not giving up as quickly as he'd thought they would have.

'Did we win?' he signs, and Dimitri looks at him in surprise, seemingly taken aback at the fact that his fiancé knows sign language.

'Yes,' Harrison signs back with a smile on his face, 'we won.'

Jim gives their crew members a grin and signs, 'Celebrate?'

Everyone seems to whoop and holler as they head up the stairs of the infirmary and out onto the deck, but Dimitri, of course, stays behind.

'Okay?' the captain signs, and his fiancé signs back an affirmative. 'Good.'

A grin crosses Dimitri's face, and he leans down to give Jim a kiss, which the other accepts graciously.

'I love you,' Jim signs, and though he can't currently hear Dimitri's laughing, he smiles as his love signs it back to him.

* * *

It's a couple weeks after the incident, and Jim takes the drops religiously as instructed. They're able to get the shipment to their destination on time despite the battle, and fortunately, the offending ship hadn't made a reappearance.

When Jim had realized he could hear again, having been awoken by the sound of birds above them, he'd about knocked Dimitri over in a giant hug and asked him to say something.

"Uh," Dimitri had been confused, but chuckled before responding, "I love you? What's this all about?"

"I can hear again! The drops worked! I can hear again!"

Dimitri had then whooped and gathered Jim up into his arms, spinning him around before kissing him. The rest of the crew had congratulated their co-captain on his getting better, and Jim had treated them to beers and dinner at a tavern in the port they'd delivered the goods to.

The night after they'd set sail to head back to their hometown, Dimitri and Jim lay in bed together, with the younger man using his fiancé's shoulder as a pillow.

Dimitri is rubbing Jim's back soothingly, and he suddenly states, "You have no idea how worried I was about you during that battle. When I saw that the captain had targeted you specifically, I wanted to just slit his throat right in front of his crew members."

"You would've gotten killed yourself had you done that, though," Jim counters, looking up at the older man, "and I wouldn't have known what the hell to do if you had died."

Dimitri laughs softly. "I'm sure you would've gotten along fine. You and the rest of the crew, I mean."

"Hey," Jim props himself above Dimitri and looks down at him, a seriousness in his eyes that Dimitri had only seen once or twice before, "you're just as important to this crew as I am, and you're more than important to me. You mean the entire universe to me, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to be your future husband."

Dimitri sighs. "Alright, alright.. I'm sorry I seemed to have upset you, baby."

Jim leans down to give his fiancé a long kiss. "Don't ever imply that I would be okay without you... ever," he murmurs, "because I would be an absolute fucking wreck without you in my life."

"Sorry," Dimitri says sheepishly.

"How about you stop apologizing," the younger then takes his own shirt off, slowly grinding against his fiancé's lower body, "and start making tonight the best night of our lives?"

Dimitri's eyes trail Jim's body down to his stomach. "Yes, sir," he purrs, switching their positions so that Jim is below him.

The co-captain lets out a soft moan as he feels his love's lips roam every inch of his exposed skin, and he scrambles to get his belt undone. Dimitri keeps his word on making that night the best night that the two have had while out at sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Five prompts already, wow! I know the title and summary are lame tho. lol
> 
> Also, to monochromekiss, my sincerest apologies for this taking so long!


End file.
